Ebony Meets Ani: A Crossover Fic
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Umm... doesn't the title say it all? Same warnings as all of my T fics. Thanks to Buwaro, Dark Magician Girl Aeris and Rizu Komesu. Ebony, Ciflaina and Shadow go through a dimensional gate, and meet the ANI cast.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya

_Hiya! Here with a special feature-Ebony, our favourite psychotic Espeon, (And the rest, like me, but no-one cares about them… (Sigh) meets the Cast of the ANI stories, Anomaly by Dark Magician Girl Aeris, tales of Flame by Buwaro, and Hoenn Chronicles by Rizu Komesu. Chaos will ensue. Especially considering some of Ebony's friends are kind of based on some of Flame's…_

(Sigh) Disclaimer- I own Ebony and co. I do not own Pokemon. That is Nintendo's. I do not own ANI. That is Buwaro, Dark Magician Girl Aeris and Rizu Komesu's.

By the way, for those who don't know my fics, Ebony is a psychotic black super-Espeon, Ciflaina is a lesbian Flareon and Shadow is a weird ghostly Scyther.

Ebony Meets ANI

"That's it!" Shouted Ebony. "I'm leaving."

"What?" said Felix.  
"I'm going. I'm sick of this. I'm going."  
"…be back by tonight." he said.  
"… DON'T YOU CARE!?" she yelled, using a dark pulse on him and stalking off into the woods.  
He sighs.  
"Ciflaina, Shadow, go after her." he says.  
"Yeah, fine." says Ciflaina.  
"Shadow will do as you wish…" mutters Shadow, his voice like a knife in the silence.

* * *

"Stupid Felix… I'd make a better trainer than him ANY day of the week…" muttered Ebony. She stalked through the woods, black fur glistening.  
"HELLOOOOO!" shouted Ciflaina.

Ebony responded with a Water Pulse in the direction of the voice.

"That was NOT very nice." said Ciflaina, walking towards Ebony with soaked fur, dripping wet. She started to hug Ebony.

"Aww… wait a sec, why are you hugging me?" said Ebony. Ciflaina grinned.  
"Flame Wheel."

Her fur ignited, steam rising.

"OW HELL IT'S HOT!" yelled Ebony, jumping three feet in the air. She stared at Ciflaina with an evil look. If looks could kill, Ciflaina would be six feet under. Dead too.

"Shadow senses something strange over there." said the odd Scyther. Seriously, for a start he had grey black scales. Then there was the fact that he sometimes moved _through _trees, walls and people. Oh yeah, and he sometimes swapped his legs for a ghostly cloud of ectoplasm. And there was one other thing.

"Shadow, why do you always speak in the third person?"

Shadow didn't bother answering that.

"Shadow thinks the strange thing is in a clearing over there." he said.  
"Yeah, I don't like this place. The aura hurts my head." said Ebony.

They reached the clearing, and saw something _really _strange. It was like a hole in the air.

And they started to be pulled towards it.

"Hell no." said Ebony, turning around and slapping Ciflaina with her tail. Ciflaina stopped pushing her.  
"Aww, come on, can't take a joke?" she said.  
"Shadow thinks we should check it out." said the ghost-bug-thing.  
"No way." said Ciflaina. "There could be DEMONS on the other side. There could be ANYTHING!"  
"Demons?" said Ebony, eyes flashing purple. "Nah. Not demons. There could be ANI-THING, but not demons."

There was silence.

"And that means?" said Ciflaina.  
"No idea. But I'm taking a look."  
"Shadow was afraid of that."  
"You're both coming."  
"I was afraid of that too." said Ciflaina.

Ebony dragged them psychically through the tear in the air.

She came face to face with a particularly annoyed looking Charmander.

"Hey! Watch the hell where you're going!" he said.  
"No, YOU watch where you're going!" yelled Ebony right back. They were nose to nose.

The Charmander spat a fireball at her at point-blank range.

"You're gonna regret that, ya dumb salamander." growled Ebony.

Her eyes flashed purple, and moisture gathered in front of her, pulsing at the Charmander.

"WHAT the hell?" he yelled, dodging to the side and spewing out a ghostly cloud of fire.

Ebony shattered it with a dark pulse, and picked him up with a Psychic.

"I HATE psychics!" he yelled, throwing a huge fireball at her.

She didn't have time to dodge.

Out of the cloud of smoke a giant ball of shadowy energy blasted the Charmander right in the face.

Ebony sauntered out of the smoke, some fur slightly singed.

"Nice fight." she said. "I'm Ebony. What's your name?" she asked.

The Charmander stood up, dusting himself warily.

"My name?" he said.

* * *

_Do I even have to tell you? Well, I hope not. if you don't know, go to the profiles of the people I mentioned at the start and read Tales of Flame, Anomaly and then Hoenn Chronicles, in that order. Bye! Chapter two coming soon. Hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!  
Yeah, I waited too long…_

Disclaimer-I own Ebony, Shadow and Ciflaina. Go figure.

Chapter 2

"I'm Flame." said the Charmander.

Ebony grinned.

"Ebony!" said Ebony, again.  
"This is Ciflaina and Shadow." she said, pointing at a deeply embarrassed Flareon and a strange black, almost ethereal Scyther.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Ebony brightly.  
"Looking around." said Flame.

He was getting a headache.

"I hate psychics…" he muttered.

"Really?" said Ebony. "And I thought we were getting on so well… ah well. Wanna fight again?"

Flame felt irritated, wrong footed, and just plain old mad.

Something told him this was not a good fight to pick…

"Nope." he said.

"Heh. Not such a baka now." she said smugly.

Flame could almost feel his temper running out.  
"Baka?"  
"Y'know, idiot, moron, whatever!" said Ebony. Moisture coalesced in front of her.  
"Gotta problem with it?"

Flame rubbed his head in frustration.

"No."  
"Great! Are you alone or are there friends I can meet?" asked Ebony, the water vanishing.

Flame groaned, then perked up slightly.

"Yeah, there are some people."

_Let's see how she gets on with Pika._

* * *

"He's annoying, isn't he?" said Pika.  
"Definitely! Little cute though, don't you think?" said Ebony.

Pika bristled.  
"I suppose so." she said.

Ebony laughed.  
"Bit of a baka though."  
"That's true." said Pika. "What's a baka?"

"Does NO-ONE know?" asked Ebony. "An idiot or a moron." she turned, walking towards a Squirtle.

Ciflaina walked up behind Pika.  
"Heya gorgeous." she said.  
Pika electrocuted her, and walked away.

"Shadow thinks you should have expected that…" hissed the black Scyther.  
"Scyther would like to know why you're so strange." asked the other ninja-insect.  
"Shadow's ancestors were Ghost-types…" answered Shadow.  
"Scyther would like to ask if you could show me a technique." asked Scyther  
"Shadow would be honoured."

They approached a pair of trees, close together.

Shadow slashed at it, his claw almost vanishing as it passed through the first tree, the second tree slashed in half by the ethereal claw.

Meanwhile…

"Hey." said Ebony to Squirt.  
"Hear you beat Flame into the dirt." smiled Squirt.  
"Yeps. He's a baka, it was easy." said Ebony.  
"Baka?"  
Ebony sighed.  
"Idiot or moron. Do NONE of you know that language?"

It was that moment that a human entered the clearing.

"Nice to meet you!" Ebony called out psychically.  
He stopped in his tracks, seeing the rare pokemon and pulling out a pokeball.  
"Don't even try it." said Ebony cheerfully.

"…how are you talking to me?" managed the trainer.  
"Psychic, baka." said Ebony, still cheerful.

"…baka?" asked the trainer.

"It means moron, Moron!" chorused Pika, Squirt, Ebony and Flame.

_Heh._


End file.
